Dimensional Drifters
by kurayami no kage
Summary: A Crossover between DBZ and YGO! Chapter 2 is up!!! The new millenium item has been revealed!!! What does Trunks have to do with it!!! READ IT!!!
1. Part One

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!!!!!  
  
My 2 favourite anime of all time, Yu-Gi-Oh and Dragonball!!! This should be interesting..  
  
My favourite characters from both shows are Trunks, Yami, and Malik, so be prepared for lots of good stuff, tho Malik isn't in this 'till later. This fic is dedicated to all of you hard-core DBZ and Yu-Gi-Oh fans!!!  
  
Enjoy!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter One: The Next Dimension  
  
  
  
What do you mean there's another millenium item?  
  
Yami stared at the fortune teller as she laid down the last tarot card. Yami got his tarot read monthly, he was highly superstitious.  
  
"I can see it now", said the old woman. This strange item with the power to give it's wielder a sixth sense. Her withered eyes rolled up into her head as her mind roamed the plains of other dimensions beyond this world. She could sense it's presence, and see a blinding light of gold. Screams haunted the vision, screams that could only have been brought by blood. Then, her mind was cleared. That was all the cards were going to relate for now.  
  
"Where is this item?" asked Yami. "How can I find it?"  
  
"The item was stolen a millenia ago and is no longer of this world. It now resides in another dimension across time and space. The 324th dimension." The old woman closed her eyes. "The only way you can ever find it is to use the power of the millenium items. They each guide the true wielder of the item."  
  
"Thank you", said Yami.  
  
As Yami paid the old woman and left, he was too occupied musing on the new milenium item to sense the two burning eyes gazing after him with malice...  
  
  
  
The bell was still ringing as Yugi, Anzu, Honda, Jounouchi, and Ryou gathered around Yami after school.  
  
Anzu: so what is the big news, Yami?  
  
Everyone stared at Yami in disbelief as he related the story of the new millenium item stolen and taken to another dimension.  
  
Jounouchi: But who could have stolen the item?  
  
Honda: why that person's in another dimension is what I'd like to know. How could they have just jumped from one dimension to another like that?  
  
Yami: it's the power of the millenium items. I don't know how it works, but I'm going to find out. And since Yugi and I both own the millenium puzzle, we are both leaving. Tonight.  
  
Jounouchi: There's no way you're leaving without taking us with you! If you're going to be in another dimension, I need to be there to back you up. Besides, this is one vacation that's really out of this world!!! (I know that was lame!!!!)  
  
Through all of this Ryou had been strangely silent. He stared at the ground, absorbed in the conversation, yet not adding to it. Yugi stared at him. There was something about Ryou that wasn't right. Maybe he was feeling a little left out.  
  
Yugi: You're in this too, right Ryou?  
  
Ryou stared at the ground and shook his head slowly. The setting sun cast a shimmering glow illuminating him from behind.  
  
Ryou: I can't. I'm sorry, but I really have to stay here with Malik. His Yami gets out of control sometimes on him, and it scares Isis and I half to death.  
  
They all understood. Malik's Yami sometimes got even worse than Bakura, and it doesn't get much worse than that.  
  
Yami: Ja, see you later, Ryou. We really have to get started on this mission!!!  
  
Ryou waved goodbye to all of his loyal friends as he turned in the direction of Malik's house. He set off towards the sunset with a smirk on his face.  
  
  
  
"Focus all your energy on the millenium puzzle"  
  
Yami's voice entered all their thoughts as they concentrated even harder on the puzzle. Suddenly, the floor of the living room gave way and they were falling into a dark abyss. Still, they all concentrated on the puzzle. Their minds were spinning from the mental burden, and their bodies felt lighter than air and they continued the downward plunge. Suddenly, a faint light was visible in the darkness below. The light increased steadily, until all went black.  
  
*Thump*  
  
Yugi and Co. landed hard on a strange surface.  
  
Honda: oww!!! Man that's tough on the ass!!!!  
  
Anzu: where are we??  
  
Even Yami didn't know what to make of the situation. They were in a land with green grass and a luminous magenta sky. The gravity was much heavier than normal, which was probably why they had landed so heavily. There were strange looking people (or were they people?) everywhere doing things like lifting weights, or finishing their 11203rd push-up. They had landed right in the middle of a path that stretched on to both sides of the horizon. 2 people were walking on the path (I say it again, or were they people?). They were both more stupid than mean looking and had devil's horns. They looked like brothers to Yami because they were both wearing identical shirts that said "HFIL"  
  
Yugi: maybe we should ask them where to go?  
  
Yami stopped the two devils in their tracks.  
  
Yami: can you tell me whether this is dimension.*pulls out a piece of paper* ..324?  
  
"Dimension 324?!!!!" The blue devil cringed in horror and fell to his knees. The red one gasped in shock. "What do you want with dimension 324???!!! You're not one of THEM are you????!!!"  
  
"He must be!!!" exclaimed the red one, "just look at his hair!!"  
  
Anzu: is he what?? Why are you two so afraid?  
  
Honda: and what's with those shirts?  
  
Yami: just tell me where I can find dimension 324!!!! He was beginning to grow impatient. The new millenium item could be in anyone's hands right now, and that only spelled trouble.  
  
"The o-only way to get there is to arrange an appointment with the Grand Kai!!!" gulped the red one. "J-Just follow this path and it will take you directly to his palace!!!" The blue one had been bowing the whole time he'd been making this speech.  
  
After Yami thanked them, they ran away quickly.  
  
Jounouchi: I hope not everyone is like that in this dimension. What is it about your hair that people fear so much in this dimension, Yami?  
  
Honda: well, his hair is pretty wild looking...  
  
Yami: don't diss my hair boy!!!!! *glares* CONEHEAD!!!  
  
  
  
They were surprised upon arriving at the magnificent palace. It's beauty was amazing. Yet even more surprised were they by the Grand Kai. He had dropped all that he had been doing (well, dropped his stereo anyways) and come over, after sensing the magical powers of the millenium puzzle and it's two bearers.  
  
Grand Kai: How can I help you? His eyes hardly left the puzzle.  
  
Yugi: um..we are looking for dimension 324. A devilish looking guy said to ask you, so here we are.  
  
The Grand Kai gave a laugh once he mentioned dimension 324.  
  
Grand Kai: well, if you're looking for a vacation, let me tell you it's the wrong place to go.!!  
  
He surveyed their next to no fighting powers. They were having trouble standing up because of the gravity, and the short one looked especially fatigued by the journey. Would they be up to the challenge? They all stared at him as he turned to face them. His shades flashed in the sunlight.  
  
Grand Kai: well, okay then. Just close you're eyes for a moment. And good luck with finding the millenium item!!! It's going to be a lot more than you bargain for, especially in a dimension where fighting powers rule over the power of magic. Good Luck!!!!  
  
Yami: but how did you know.?!!!  
  
He was cut short as the ground beneath him dropped once again and they all fell into the black abyss, falling faster and faster. Anzu closed her eyes and prayed that they would come back unharmed. Yugi didn't know what to think of it all, he didn't have time to come to a decision as suddenly, the ground returned beneath them.  
  
Yami opened his eyes slowly to see a crystal blue sky above him specked with clouds. He heard a voice say "Chi Chi!!! Come here!!! It looks like we have some guests for the night!!!" It was the last thing he heard before the world went dark again.  
  
End of Chapter One!!!  
  
Yami-shadow: so, how is it going to end? What is the new millenium item? Who has it? What are it's powers? How is Yugi going to find it?  
  
Yami : all these questions are making my head spin.  
  
Yami-shadow: lie down and take a nap, then  
  
Yami: ^_^ okayyyyyy  
  
Yami-shadow: anyhow, review everyone!!!!! And thanx so much for reading!!! Oyasumi Oh yeah, and tell me whether you want more of Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT!! I'm not sure which to use in this fiction. Anyhow, Oyasumi!! 


	2. Part Two

I don't..own..Yu-Gi-Oh or DBZ, but this is probably one of the many crazy things that would happen if I did!!!!!  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed my story!!! This chapter is dedicated to all of you!!!  
  
Chapter 2: Dimension 324  
  
Yami awoke to the sound of snoring, finding himself laying on a futon in a small room. Outside the window it looked like early morning. Yami yawned and rolled over to get up. Unfortunately, he was still half-asleep and didn't notice the sprawled figure lying on the other futon. There was a loud crash as Yami tripped over him and fell flat on his face.  
  
Yami: 0_o  
  
Yami turned slowly around. A very muscular looking man was lying on the other futon, the source of the snoring. Yami tried to cover his ears but couldn't block out the sound of the snoring. The small room only made the sound echo more.  
  
Yami: must..get..out!!!!!  
  
He opened the door and left the room. Cautiously, he made his way down a little hallway where the smell of pancakes was coming from. Although he wasn't hungry, he continued anyways. He had no idea where the others were, but assumed they were inside this strange house. He didn't like it in here. Also, by the way the roof sloped he could tell the dwelling was dome- shaped. Something was fishy. As he was about to turn the corner, he suddenly bumped into someone.  
  
Yami: aaahhh!!!! Hold it right there!!!  
  
Yami was surprised to see that he had ran into Yugi, who was rubbing his head.  
  
Yami: Yugi!!! Gomen nasai!!! I didn't see you!!!  
  
Yugi: So you're finally awake!! You can sure sleep in Yami, even more than Jou!! He giggled.  
  
Yami: where is this place, Yugi? Where are the others?  
  
Yugi began to drag Yami into what Yami guessed was the kitchen.  
  
"See for yourself!!"  
  
The others were all at the table eating. An older woman was washing dishes.  
  
Yugi: that's Chi Chi. He lowered his voice to a whisper. 'It's best to be on her good side, or you'll end up like Jou, eating burnt toast!!!  
  
Jou threw Yami a look that said 'and you'd better believe it', as he tried to swallow a piece of burnt toast.  
  
Suddenly, a man with jet-black spiky hair came in yawning loudly. Yami recognized him as the man on the futon and cringed as he remembered the snoring.  
  
"Hey Chi Chi, what's for breakfast?", he asked.  
  
Chi Chi: Goku!! You haven't even acknowledged our guests yet!!! SAY HI TO THEM!!!  
  
Goku: uh..hi everyone!!! He flashed a humored grin at all of them. Suddenly, he caught sight of the heap of pancakes on the table. Steam was rising off of them and butter and syrup dripped over them. His mouth fell open as he dashed for the food and began shovelling it into his mouth.  
  
Yami was amazed at how much he was eating. He leaned against the wall and motioned for everyone to go outside. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, but Yami was suspicious. Who were these people anyways?  
  
Anzu: why'd you bring us out here Yami?  
  
Yami: have you forgotten? We're here to look for the eighth millenium item, not to have a pancake eating contest!!!  
  
Yugi: yeah, but Chi Chi said that Goku would help us look for it. She says he's the most powerful man on this planet, and that if anyone can find it for us, it'll be him.  
  
Yami sighed. 'Well, I guess we have no choice but to trust them!!' He breathed in the air. It was so pure and clear here. In Tokyo there was a smog warning almost every day...  
  
Suddenly, a teenage boy leapt down from a yellow cloud. He was wearing some sort of uniform.  
  
Strange person: Hey!! So you guys are finally awake, huh? I hope my dad's snoring didn't wake you. I'm Gohan, Goku's son. He stared at the group. They looked like a bunch of inner city bikers. The short boy with the spiky hair and his twin brother seemed like punk rockers by the way they dressed..their hair made them look half-super saiyan. And that strange boy with the cone-shaped hair.And such strange jewellery. He glanced at the pyramid necklaces around the 'twin's' necks. The golden sheen reminded him of something he'd seen before although he couldn't quite place it. He also couldn't sense any fighting power in any of them, but a different kind of power unknown to him.  
  
Anzu: So I suppose we owe you an explanation, huh?  
  
Gohan: ^_^ yeah, especially about you two twins!! He looked at Yami and Yugi with a smile.  
  
Yami/Yugi: 0_o  
  
****elsewhere in another dimension********  
  
Bakura: I swear Malik, that's what Yami said!!! We have to use our millenium items to get to this 'dimension 324'.  
  
Malik: okay, let's try this again...anything for this new millenium item.and nobody is going to get in our way, not even Yami.  
  
Bakura: mwaahahahahah  
  
Malik: mwahahahahahahahah!!!!  
  
Bakura/Malik: MWAHAHAHAHAH!!!  
  
********back in dimension 324**************  
  
Gohan: so you're really two people in one, huh? He glanced at Yugi and Yami.  
  
Yugi: yeah. It's really not that weird once you get used to it. And Yami is the best aibou I could ever ask for!!!  
  
Yami: *blush*  
  
Honda: Yami blushed!! Yami blushed!!! YAMI BLUSHED!!!  
  
Gohan: uhh...so ANYways, I suppose the best way to start searching for this new 'millienium item' would be to fly around the area and wait until you two sense something. Okay then, lets go!! And with a bound, Gohan was floating in the air above them.  
  
Jounouchi: whoa. Hey, I thought there was no magic in this dimension!!! Get back here you!!  
  
Gohan: ^_^ whoops. So you guys can't fly, huh? Well, you can all climb on to Nimbus then!!! NIMBUS!!!!  
  
As if by magic, a yellow cloud appeared before them. They all got on rather hesitantly, except Yami who looked perfectly calm. Gohan looked at Yami. There was something about him that suggested some sort of great and ancient power for sure.  
  
Gohan: we're off!!  
  
Nimbus followed Gohan as he zipped through the air at his usual speed of 100 miles an hour. "The best person to ask first would probably be Piccolo. He knows all about this kind of stuff, since he's linked to Kami and all."  
  
Meanwhile back on the cloud, everyone was holding on for dear life. To make matters worse, Anzu would not stop screaming (and believe me, nothing makes a situation any worse than HER screaming). She was clinging to Yami, and Yugi clung to Anzu, Jou held on to Yugi, and Honda was practically choking Jounouchi in his vice-like grip as he wailed. The air rushed in their ears. Yami seemed to be enjoying the rush.  
  
Suddenly, the yellow cloud stopped behind Gohan. Everyone pretty much fell off the cloud and landed at a strange looking alien's feet. Yugi thought he looked funny because his purple pants were a little too short.  
  
Gohan: everyone, this is Piccolo. He's from the planet Namek. He's really a nice guy once you get past the cold front.  
  
Piccolo: why did you bring these people here Gohan?  
  
Yami interrupted. "We're looking for a millenium item", he said. "It's in this dimension somewhere, although we have no idea where."  
  
Piccolo looked thoughtful for a moment.  
  
Piccolo: Yes, I do believe I know where the millenium item may be. *insert sighs of relief from the gang*. It must be that gold object that Vegeta brought back when he was out in space. He always pays so much attention to it...  
  
Gohan: thanks Piccolo. And good luck with the training and the meditation!!!  
  
Piccolo: and good luck to all of you. He looked at Yami. If he wasn't mistaken, this youth had enough powers surrounding him to be a super- saiyan. Yami turned away. Why was everyone staring at his hair??  
  
A cloud ride later, they arrived at Capsule Corp. Jounouchi stared up at the dome-shaped building. It reminded him of Kaiba, even more so inside than outside because of all the machinery and technology littering the place. Gohan led them through endless hallways and finally came to a stop as they arrived in a large room. In the middle sat a young woman with blue hair.  
  
Gohan: Bulma!! How is everything? Did that microchip work out for Android 18?  
  
Bulma: Yeah, she's good as ever. But Krillin's been here the whole time worrying about her and managing to eat all my food in the process. He says it helps him relax.  
  
After Gohan introduced them, Bulma's eyes lit up.  
  
Bulma: It must be the new golden item that Vegeta picked up from space!!! He guards it with his life!! Hang on, I'll get him.  
  
As she left to get Vegeta, Gohan gulped.  
  
Gohan: Okay, now Vegeta is a little bit on the arrogant side.he used to be prince of an entire planet.just try not to piss him off and you'll leave this house in one piece.  
  
Anzu: a Prince???? *eyes go dreamy*  
  
He cast a sideways glance at Yami, who was smirking. Obviously, he didn't care how powerful Vegeta was. (mistake #1) He lay back on the couch with his arms behind his head. (mistake #2) Anzu was biting her nails again, which was annoying Bulma. Honda was cowering behind the couch. And Jou? He was dreaming about the time he dressed up as the energizer bunny for halloween.  
  
Jounouchi: arrrrrrhhhhgggg, Give me the damn candy bastard!!! Sakdkjaoie.d.  
  
Bulma: Is he always like this?  
  
Yami was about to answer when suddenly a muscular man wearing a blue training outfit came in. He took one look at them and snorted loudly. Yami's face grew red with anger.  
  
Vegeta: who are these weaklings? And where is my SANDWICH????  
  
***meanwhile back in another dimension*****  
  
Pegasus: So are you sure you heard Yami talking about this 'eight millenium item?'  
  
Kimo: I'm sure Pegasus-sama. I was there outside the fortune tellers' tent. She said that only the true bearer of the item will be able to open the dimensional portal. And from the looks of his house, it appears that he's already left.  
  
Pegasus: damn!!! He could have already found it by now!! Get me Seto Kaiba from the dungeon. I'm going on a little vacation and it looks like I'll be needing some company...and find out everything you can about this 'dimension 324'  
  
***back in dimension 324**********  
  
Vegeta: well, here it is.  
  
A beautiful gold object came into view. It was a statue of a saiya-jin with his fist in the air.  
  
Vegeta: I won it in a tournament back at my home planet. My father was so proud.. If only he knew that now I am the most powerful saiya-jin alive!!! Except for.Goku.  
  
Yami stared at him. He could sense an incredible mixture of pain and pride within his heart. Unfortunately, the powers of his millenium item hadn't allowed him to sense anything from the statue. It couldn't be a millenium item. Yugi noticed this too. There wasn't any sense of magic coming from it. He shook his head.  
  
Jounouchi: It's not it, is it Yugi?  
  
Yugi shook his head.  
  
Vegeta: Why do I even waste my time with this? Now if you'll excuse me, I have some training to do.  
  
Yami's sennen eye appeared on his forehead as he took a step towards Vegeta and was almost about to do what looked like a mind crush on him before Gohan grabbed him. Honda was still behind the couch in fear.  
  
Gohan: believe me Yami, you DON'T want to mess with Vegeta. Power in your realm is a lot different than in our realm. To put it bluntly, Vegeta would beat the crap out of you in a millisecond. Just cool it.  
  
Yami knew he was going to completely loose it if he didn't get out of that room quickly. He walked down and out of the hall, and turned a corner. He heard Anzu calling after him but paid her call no heed. Suddenly, the hall ended and gave way to a large courtyard outside. There were white tiles to make a ground surface, and there was a beautiful water fountain in the middle. Suddenly, Yami felt a sharp jolt in his mind. A millenium item!!! That was the only explanation for that feeling. He tread his way slowly into the courtyard but was stopped by a voice.  
  
Mysterious person: Who are you and what are you doing here?  
  
The voice was quiet and calm but held inner strength. Yami was surprised to see a young man leaning against the wall, he hadn't seen him there before. He had light whitish purple hair and was wearing a blue jean jacket, black pants, and a yellow belt. There was a sheathed sword behind his back. The most interesting aspect he found of this youth was his eyes. They were a brilliant blue and almost reminded him of Seto Kaiba's eyes. All this time the presence of another millenium item had been growing stronger and stronger within his mind.  
  
Suddenly, the youth unsheathed his sword. It was unlike any sword Yami had ever beheld. The craftsmanship was finer than any that he had ever known of, it even rivaled that of Ancient Egypt. The blade looked like it could cut through stone as well as it could cut through air. The handle was made of pure lustrous gold and on it was a symbol that was unmistakable.  
  
Yami: the sennen eye..  
  
THE END!!!  
  
Yami-shadow: so the new millenium item had been revealed  
  
Trunks: I never knew my sword was from Egypt!!!  
  
Seto: where am I?  
  
Malik: does this black portal ever end?  
  
Bakura: Malik, if I die..  
  
Malik: I know, I know. You already told me that twice!!!!  
  
Honda: I'm not stepping out from behind this couch until Vegeta leaves  
  
Vegeta: not until I get my sandwich!! I train all day and I can't even get a sandwich made?  
  
Bulma: I did make you a sandwich, it was right on the top shelf of the fridge!!!  
  
Krillin: uh oh... *runs*  
  
Yami-shadow: thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'm sorry there hasn't been much Trunks or Malik until now, but there will be. And Kaiba will get into the story in the next chapter. Next episode Malik and Bakura get transferred to the Supreme Kai!!! What will Shin have to say to them? And Pegasus lands where? All this and more next chapter. And send ideas you would like to see happen!!! Sayonara, minna!!! 


End file.
